


Жажда страсти

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Collage, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Жажда страсти

[ ](https://ibb.co/3cgcTMj)


End file.
